A Different Destiny
by slytherin raven
Summary: AU. What if Harry was hailed as the Boy Who Lived, but wasn't really? What if a different prophecy was made? What if the real Chosen was his older sister? This is the story of Tamya Potter, sister of Harry Potter, a story of secrets, tragedy, and a differ
1. Chapter 1

_June 20th, 1981_

Tamya Spica Potter wandered the corridors of her house- mansion would be a better word, though- Godric's Hollow, looking for her parents, James and Lily Potter. Her eleven month old brother, Harry, was crying and had woken her up. Which was quite a feat, as she slept like a rock; at least, that's what dad, had told her. The three year old stopped at her parents' bedroom and entered through the open door. There was a light shining under the door she wasn't allowed to touch, ever. Hesitating, she reminded herself it was for Harry and walked over. However, she stopped as she heard her mom let out a strangled cry.

"You can't be serious, Albus." A sob. "Harry can't… I mean, he's just a child! He can't be the one to defeat You-Know-Who! He's not even a year old yet!"

Curious, Tamya leaned closer, her ear a scant few inches from the door.

"I'm afraid so, my dear Lily, "an old, grave voice announced. Tamya shivered at the sound. "Harry matches everything said in the prophecy. He will be the one to destroy Voldemort once and for all."

"Do you think we could hear the prophecy, Albus?" It was her father speaking now. "I mean, maybe we could see if you missed anything."

A soft sigh. "I do not think so, James, but if you wish to hear it…"

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Second in line of those who have thrice defied him… A child of Gray they will be, Dark yet Light… Marked by the Ancients, they will become his equal… Defeated by the power thought long lost, the power of the one who was betrayed… The one with the power to vanquish the_ _Dark Lord approaches…"_

"That makes no sense, Albus." Her father said. "What Ancients? What power?"

"I believe, James, that all of that shall be revealed in time. Young Harry's powers will, no doubt, unlock themselves eventually. Until then, I suggest you go into hiding. Unfortunately, a Death Eater heard the first two lines, and Voldemort undoubtedly knows of this by now. And you are the only couple that has defied him three times and has two children."

"But how? And what about Harry and Tamya?" Hearing Harry's name, Tamya was suddenly reminded of why she was here. She took a step back, and the floor suddenly creaked. The door flew open, and her mom stood there menacingly. She deflated a bit when she saw who it was.

"Tamya," she said sternly. "What are you doing up?"

"Harry woke me, Mum. He's crying, and you said not to touch when you or a grown up weren't around, so…"

"Oh, I better go check on him," Lily said fretfully. She brushed past Tamya, who looked at the old man with long gray hair and baby blue robes, before turning and following her mother.

Halfway out the room, she felt a strange sensation inside her head. The tingling suddenly turned into a sharp pain as the door slammed shut. She whimpered, tears streaming down her face. The agony stopped, fading away slowly, leaving her exhausted and shaky. Sniffling, she climbed under the covers of her parents' bed, falling asleep in seconds.

Unbeknownst to her or anyone else, the old man named Albus Dumbledore replaced his wand inside his sleeve, content that the memory of the prophecy was buried deep into her mind.

_October 31rst, 1984_

Seven year-old Tamya looked from the book she was reading, her gaze flickering to her mother and four year-old Harry, the former coddling him and playing with him lovingly. Used to the blatant displays favoritism, she looked over to her dad working, the only one who truly seemed to love her, other than Sirius Black, her godfather. Of course, others paid attention to her, like Remus, but not nearly as much as they did to Harry. She didn't understand what made him so special, and whenever she asked, she was just told she was too young to know. Ever since then, she'd been trying long and hard to prove that she was old enough, which was why she read so much. While most kids her age had trouble reading a thirty page picture book, she could read a fifty page book without any pictures with only a bit of difficulty.

An uneasy feeling settled into her stomach as she stared at her dad. Putting down her book, she went over and sat down next to him, watching him put his quill. "What is it, my little bookworm?" He asked lightly.

"Something bad's going to happen, Dad," she said, her voice cracking. "Really, really, really bad." He looked into her silver and hazel eyes, filled with a fear and maturity no girl her age should have. Her finger reached up and twirled some of her messy black and blood red hair

"Don't worry about it, dear," he said soothingly. "Peter's keeping us safe."

"I don't know, Dad. Something bad is going to happen. Something big." Almost as though to punctuate her statement, a sudden gong reverberated throughout the house.

"The wards," James whispered. "Lily! The wards!"

"I know!" James swore and scribbled a hasty note, throwing it in the fire, screaming, "Remus Lupin's house!" The parchment was swallowed up by green flames as the door exploded.

"Lily! Take the kids and run! I'll hold him off!"

"James-"

"Just go, Lily!"

"Tamya, come on!"

"I'm not going anywhere without Dad!" she said stubbornly.

"Tamya, please, you have t-"

Whatever else her dad was about to say was cut off as a green flash of light that flew over his shoulder, destroying the wall behind him, making Lily scream.

"Run!" That was James Potter's last word as the next jet of green light hits its target.

"Dad!"

"Oh, you shouldn't bother," a cold, amused voice said. "It isn't like he's going to wake up." A tall man, his face obscured by the shadows, showing only shining red eyes, stepped into the room, casually twirling his wand in his hand. "Now, where is your brother?"

"Like I'm going to tell you,"Tamya hissed, fury overpowering everything else. She felt like she was burning inside, the feeling spreading throughout her limbs. The sound of shattering glass and her mother's sobs echoed distantly in her ears.

"Such power," he said. "A shame you're on the wrong side. You could have been spared, had your father not rejected my generous offer to join me." Things were starting to fly up, almost like caught in an invisible tornado. Tamya gave a growl, and the objects flew towards the tall wizard. He deflected them with a flick of his wand.

"Do not speak about my dad! He was worth a thousand of you, you slimy bastard! "

"Tsk, tsk, such language," he said reprovingly. He looked around a bit as the house shook slightly, making small debris fall from the ceiling. The half-destroyed wall tumbled over, a large chunk hitting her mother in the head. She slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"You're all alone, now. How sad. Dying with only your brother next to you, whom I will kill next. Right after-"He was cut of as green vines and coils of fire and ice started wrapping themselves around him, crawling up his legs. His eyes flickered to the girl, whose hair and robes were whipping around wildly, the silver and hazel of her eyes swirling together in a mesmerizing whirlpool. Taking in a sharp breath out of surprise, he raised his wand and yelled "Avada Kedavra!"

The streak of neon green shot across the room- only to be deflected right back towards him by a purplish shield. The makeshift ropes absorbed it, suddenly thickening and tripling in size and speed. Lord Voldemort, the greatest Dark wizard since Morgana LeFay, screamed, a shriek so unearthly it made the huddled form of Harry Potter shudder and faint, a bloody gash appearing from magical backlash and Tamya's ears hurt.

The vines vanished, leaving behind nothing but a black wisp of smoke. The dark gas twirled, before being sucked away by something. Suddenly feeling very tired and confused, she looked at her father's body – corpse, something whispered in the back of her mind- and fell to her knees, crying, the tears falling onto the ground. A sudden glint of gold on his right hand made her look. There was a ring there, and on pure instinct, she reached out a grabbed it, sliding it onto her middle finger. It adjusted itself and vanished from sight, just as Tamya fainted.

←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←

Hello. I hoped you liked the first chapter of my first story. I thought I'd try something very different. I've never seen a story like this before, and I figured what the hell. It does gets a bit tiring reading about how everybody thinks it's Harry's sibling that defeated Voldemort, but it's actually Harry. Anyhow, I would appreciate it if you were to review. Sometimes all I need is encouragement, and I'll write faster.(Hint, hint).


	2. Chapter 2

_November 5th, 1984_

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Second in line to those who have thrice defied him… A child of Gray they will be, Dark yet Light…Marked by the Ancients, they will become his equal…Defeated by the power thought long lost, the power of the one who was betrayed..."_

The voice repeated, over and over, reverberating through Tamya's head. The young girl groaned as she came to, a massive headache accompanying her awakening. Her eyes cracked open, only to snap shut again at the massive amounts of white.

"Tamya? Are you awake?" The voice sounded familiar… Oh yeah! \

"Padfoot?"

She asked, attempting to open up her eyes. The brightness was more bearable, now. She rolled over to her left, looking at her smiling godfather. "What the heck-" She cut herself off as her memories caught up with her, a horrified look on her tanned features. "Oh no. Dad."

Sirius had a grim expression on his face, shaking his head. Tamya let her head fall back down onto the pillow, blankly staring at a stretch of the wall. There was a long silence, until Tamya asked,"How long have I been out?"

"Five days, miraculously enough. You were suffering from a very bad case of magical exhaustion. The Healers didn't expect you to wake up for another week, at least."

"And did my mom bring herself to care enough about me to come visit?" Tamya asked bitterly.

"A few times, while Harry was still here."

"Of course, her precious little Harry," she said, shaking her head. She looked over on her bedside table, picking up the _Daily Prophet_ to distract herself. As soon as she glanced at the headline, though, she wished she'd left it where it was.

_ You-Know-Who dead: Harry Potter declared Boy-Who-Lived!_

"What's this rubbish?" Tamya asked angrily. "'Due to circumstantial evidence, the Ministry has declared that Harry Potter the vanquisher of the Dark Lord…' 'It seems that he somehow survived the Killing Curse: the onlyphysical mark left behind is a lightening bolt scar on his forehead,but who knows what mental scars shall be left bythe death of his father…' Harry didn't even _do_ anything, except huddle in a corner behind mother, cry, and faint! Circumstantial evidence… what evidence, exactly?"

"Tamya?" Sirius interrupted her. "What are you talking about?"

"Harry didn't do _anything_. At all. It was me. At least, I think so…"

"You think?"

"It's a bit blurry. I remember getting pissed off, so much, I wanted to kill him. I guess I got my wish." She gave a harsh, cold laugh.

"You sound so… _old_," Sirius said sadly. "Much older than you should."

"Circumstances, Padfoot. And if I'm old, than what are you?" Tamya asked, her mouth curving into a tiny smile. "Anyway, how's the Hollow?"

"Voldemort did quite a number on it, but most of the damage was in the front hall and sitting room."

"And what's gonna happen now?"

"Well, Dumbledore said that in a few months, you guys should into hiding. You don't have to if you don't want to, though."

"Why not? I mean, if everybody thinks that Harry's the one who defeated Yo- Voldemort, sorry, then I'm going to be a target."

"He said that you're not that much at risk."

"Right. That _really_ makes sense," The seven year-old said sarcastically. "Is there a mirror around here?"

"Why are you changing the subject?"

"Because I don't want to talk about Voldemort. And I'm sure I look a right mess."

"You always do."

"You know, that was so funny, I forgot to laugh." She snatched the pocket mirror out of her godfather's hand, holding it to her face. She sat up, leaning against the pillows. As much as she loathe to admit it, she did look a bit of a mess, though there seemed to be something a bit… off, about her. Her skin seemed to be tinged with gold, and her tan, from playing Quidditch, seemed more pronounced. She scrutinized her face intently, before giving a slight gasp. It was her eyes. That was what was off. The two colors were swirling together, resembling a very slow whirlpool. The hazel was slightly purple, now. "What the- How did that happen?"

"What's wrong?"

"My eyes, Sirius. Look at them! They're spinning! And purple! It's not natural!"

"Whoa. That is cool."

"Sirius. You're twenty-five. Why are you acting twenty years younger that that?"

"Because."

With an exasperated sigh, Tamya reached up and ran a hand through her hair, a habit she'd picked up from her dad. Letting it fall back down, something glittery caught her attention. She lifted it back up, noticing for the first time the gold mark on the back of her hand. It was the outline of an eye, one that looked distinctly Egyptian, with a sweeping upper line.

"Can't I get a break?" Tamya muttered darkly, turning her hand so that Sirius could see. Her dream immediately came to mind, and stowed the information inside her head for later.

_ June 19th, 1985_

Tamya sighed, watching her mother and Remus Lupin dance together at their wedding reception. Remus had proposed two months ago, after three and a half months of dating. It was rather rushed, but they were going into hiding two days from now- without Tamya. She'd chosen to stay 'in the real world', as she'd put it. Sirius was, in fact, working on the adoption papers. It was her who'd suggested that her godfather take legal custody of her, so as to avoid any confrontations. Her mother had agreed- rather easily, honestly. Not that Tamya minded. Her mother had been going on about Harry and Remus non-stop, and didn't pay all that much attention to her. Even less than before, now that her dad was gone. She wondered if her mother had truly loved her dad- she'd gotten over his death pretty quick.

She shifted a bit in her seat, the punch in her glass sloshing around, almost falling on her pale pink bridesmaid dress. Tamya looked away from the color she had always hated, her eyes sweeping across the crowded room. Thankfully, no one had noticed them- yet. You had to look at them a good ten seconds to realize they were moving, and most people were too busy doting on Harry to notice.

Her gaze landed on her soon-to-be guardian, who was chatting up a pretty brunette. The Auror had risen very high and very quickly in the ranks, capturing or killing Death Eater after Death Eater. In fact, when Mad-Eye Moody retired as Head Auror, Sirius was one of the main candidates to replace him. Unfortunately, Pettigrew still hadn't been caught.

Tamya placed her glass on the table she was sitting at, carelessly readjusting her fingerless black dragon hide gloves. She'd starting wearing them or the sapphire blue ones everyday, so as to avoid questions on her marks. She wished that she'd brought a book, or her notebook. She'd taken to writing poetry or songs, with Sirius teaching her guitar. She didn't really sing, because her voice was still very young.

Sighing, Tamya tried to muss her hair, only stopping when she remembered it was in a French braid. Scowling, she pulled the elastic and pins holding her hair up, as it was layered. She put the accessories in a little pile on the table, shaking her head, her bangs falling in front of her eyes. Tamya yawned, wishing they weren't playing so many slow songs. They bored her to death.

She let her thoughts wander towards the dream she'd had in St Mungo's. She'd yet to figure out what it meant, no matter how many books she went through. The strangest thing was that it seemed so familiar, like she'd heard it somewhere before. She just couldn't figure out when.

Tamya closed her eyes, resting her head against the back of her chair. She was tired, since she continuously had nightmares about that night. After those, she couldn't go back to sleep, no matter how early it was. She felt herself drifting off, and she hoped that for once that there wouldn't be any nightmares.

_ September 23rd, 1985_

Tamya bounded down the stairs happily, sitting down at her usual place at the table.

"Hey, birthday girl," Sirius said cheerfully.

"Are we doing it today?"

"Yes, Tamya. Don't know why you're so excited about it, though."

The 'it' they were talking about was blood-bonding ritual between the two. It would make Tamya Sirius's heir by blood, and in consequence, make her his daughter, and a Black.

"I told you Sirius, that stuff's interesting for me. And yes, I memorized the runes. And no, I don't read mind, you're just predictable. Do you think mother and Remus are gonna send me something for my birthday?"

"They should. It's a bit hard because of the Fidelius, but still…"

"We can always hope."

Twenty minutes later, they were in the backyard, a carefully drawn circle around them. There was a large onyx bowl in the middle, both of them on either side. Tamya's gloves blue gloves were carefully folded in her pockets, and she was wearing a silver tank top and baggy black capris.

Sirius carefully lifted a dagger, the silver hilt and onyx blade glinting in the sunlight. He took Tamya's forearm, and meticulously carved a rune on the inside of her wrist. It was the 'elhaz' rune, which meant protection. He lifted her left arm and did the same to it, using the 'tyr', or initiation, rune.

Sirius passed the knife into Tamya's hands, who only felt a strange feeling at the sight of blood. She took his right arm and pushed on it, watching the blood spill, a hungry glint in her eye. She traced the 'beorc', or new beginnings rune.

She placed the weapon down on the ground, watching the blood spill into the bowl. The crimson liquid seemed to glow slightly. Sirius opened his mouth, speaking in a steady voice.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, hereby name Tamya Spica Potter, henceforth known as Tamya Spica Sekhmet Black-Potter, my heir. By blood, by magic, so it has been spoken, so mote it be. _Doper cruokrev dovenificus permissibýt celnexisto uzavincum!_"

The deep ruby liquid suddenly flashed, blinding them both with silver and black light. A sharp pain shot up Tamya's arms, making her scream slightly, until finally, it stopped. She felt dizzy. Strong arms caught her as she fainted, carrying her back up to her room.

_September 23rd, 1985_

Walburga Antarès Black looked up from her tea in the sitting room to see the bottom of the tapestry, where she'd blasted her first son off, was glowing. Worried, she stood and examined it. Sirius Orion Black was on his proud family's family tree, along with a second name. Underneath the golden name was a second one: Tamya Spica Sekhmet Black-Potter.

After a minute, it vanished, leaving the only old burn mark.

_ September 23rd, 1985_

Tamya woke up, four hours later, in her room with an anxious Sirius watching her. He smiled when he saw her roll over.

"Well," she said sleepily. "This is familiar."

"And I really think that you should look in mirror," he said, amused, handing her the exact same one he'd given her over eight months ago. Curious, she lifted the reflective glass to her face. Her skin was noticeably paler, though it was still goldish, and the silver in her eyes was a darker stormy gray. Her features were more fine and aristocratic, and her hair had more black in it, making the blood red and raven locks evenly colored.

"I definitely look different, but in a good way. Hey Sirius?" Tamya asked, handing him back the mirror. "Why did you call me Sekhmet?"

"Sekhmet was the Egyptian goddess of fire, war, and destruction. Her name actually means 'Powerful female.' And since we both agreed those tattoos of yours are Egyptian, I thought an Egyptian name would suit you."

Tamya nodded as her godfather- now second father- stood up. Just as he was about to walk out, she said, "Sirius?" He stopped and turned around. "Thanks." He gave her a smile, understanding completely what she meant. She wasn't just thanking him for bringing her upstairs; she was thanking him for giving her a second family, in which someone, once again, cared for her.

←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←

First of all, I would like to thank luna **lovegood22** for being my first reviewer, and **TeTe da Dragon **for being my second one. Your faith in me was touching (I'm feeling dramatic at the moment, okay?)

Yes, Sirius' Mother's name is Walburga, as indicated in the Black Family Tree J.K. Rowling drew up. Also, the incantation for the ritual is loosely based on the one in chapter four of Black Ascension, by Omnis Potens. There will be another thing from another story, but I always give credit where credit is due. The dagger made of black stone comes from Aztec legend- though it was used for sacrifices, and made of obsidian, not onyx. The runes are also completely true, though their meanings are divinatory in the book.

On another note, I bumped everybody's birthday back a year- they're supposed to be born in 1960, but here they're born in 1959. And Walburga Black will be making oneother appearance, at least, even if she dies in 1985.

Finally, I would really appreciate it if you were to review. A simple word of encouragement, or constructive critism, would be appreciated.


End file.
